Harry The Chosen Headmaster
by Sexy Ry
Summary: The Dursley family has left the country after Vernon's promotion in USA. Harry returns home and when find the house empty goes to Leaky Cauldron and approaches his friends, mentor and new family for help and training. And also how Hogwarts chooses Harry the Headmaster.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: Sadly I am not, nor related to JK Rowling's, and therefore do not own Harry Potter. This wonderful world belongs to J.K. Rowling.**_

_**Summary: The Dursley family has left the country after Vernon's promotion in USA. Harry returns home and when find the house empty goes to Leaky Cauldron and approaches his friends, mentor and new family for help and training.**_

_**Chapter 1: Prologue**_

Harry James Potter a thirteen year old wizard has came out of the Hogwarts Express from Platform Nine and Three Quarters, in London's King's Cross was waiting for his relatives in the station. He was a little surprised after looking around to see that his relative's the Dursleys where no were to be seen, because the headmaster has sent them letter saying them to be there to pick up harry. They must have still been angry with his for blowing up his Uncle Vernon's sister Aunt Marge.

So, after waiting for an hour and seeing of Hermione, Harry called the Knight Bus by sticking out the wand in the air. when he heard the large sound #_BANG# he knew _ the arrival of the triple Decker Bus. Once he reached in Privet Drive, He knew that the Dursleys had left and no one lived in the house for months. Walking to the front of the door Harry saw that the door was lock, But then he remembered the spare key that he kept. Harry thanked his lucky stars that he kept the spare key, he opened the door and stepped into the empty house. There were several boxes and two trunk that was left for him in the middle of the room, He also saw a letter on top of the trunk.

_Hello Freak,_

_We hope that when you return home from that school, you'll not see us. So we thought to give you the things that belonged to your freak of a parents take them with you. We are going to America as Vernon got promotion in there a few days after you left. Don't you ever try to contact us and if you did then you'll see the consequences. We need to sell the house until, So take your freakish items with you so that we can sell the house. Good luck with your new life and hope that we never ever meet again in any way possible._

_The Dursley Family._

Walking into the living room, Harry sat on the staircase and started thinking what would be his next step. He instantly made decision to leave the house and go to the _Leaky Cauldron, he took a look at the trunk and found his parents wand. He shrieked the trunks and the other items his pocket and called the Knight bus again on that day._

By the time Harry came up in front of the Leaky Cauldron. Harry couldn't help but sigh he really need to figure out what he wanted to do now with his life. As it was sure that he wanted to change his way of living as after back he couldn't help but see that the last three years was full of dangers. And if he want to survive than a plan and his friend are mostly needed now. And mostly after the Prophecy that Trelawney spoke after his Divination exam

**"**_**The Dark Lord lies alone and friendless abandoned by his followers.**_

_**His servant has been chained these Twelve Years.**_

_**Tonight, before mid-night, the servant will break free and set out to rejoin his Master**_

_**The Dark Lord will Rise again with his servants aid, Greater and more Terrible**_

_**Than ever before."**_

Harry knew who was the servant that Prophecy was saying about, it was none other than Peter Pettigrew who was supposed to be a friend and Secret Keeper of his parents. But instead had turned himself to Voldemort and betrayed his parents. It was Pettigrew's fault that he didn't have his parent alive and his Godfather Sirius Black in run due to breaking from prison also for being innocent. Sirius Black was imprisoned twelve years wrongly because others thought he was the secret keeper of his parents. At the end of the year Wormtail escaped yet again when Remus became a werewolf in the full moon. If it were not for Professor Snape and Hermione he and Hermione would have been dead and Sirius being kissed by Dementors.

Harry was pacing in the room and thinking what he would do, if Voldemort returned as he was sure according to the Prophecy '_The Dark Lord will Rise again with his servants aid, Greater and more Terrible Than ever before'. He knew that if Voldemort will return than, _he would try to kill him again. So he need to prepare and speak with Sirius, Remus, his friend and Dumbledore for the training.

_**A/N: The story starts at the end of Harry's third year. The Prophecy is taken from the original Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban. As I thought that would be the logical thing to do.**_

_**Next Chapter: Shopping and meeting with Dumbledore. **_


	2. Chapter 2: shopping

_**Sorry computer was crashed so couldn't update**_

_**Chapter2: Shopping and meeting with Dumbledore.**_

The next morning, Harry decided to check out the items required for his training. So, he headed down to the Leaky Cauldron to go to Diagon Alley. His first stopped to Gringott he was still amazed by the grandeur of the place that it holds, although he has been in the wizarding world and Gringott quiet sometime. As he walked up to a goblin at the nearest desk who looked stern but familiar than he recognized the goblin was one who first took him to his vault. "

"Hello Griphook how are you? And how is your family? Is your business being profitable for you now?" asked Harry.

The goblin looked shocked, as he has not meet anyone that remembers the goblins names and ask about their health of them and their family and more shocking is about them asking about the business and wealth whom they had only met once before.

"I am fine, Mr. Potter." said Griphook with a rare smile. "Mr. Potter. I hope your dealings with us today will increase your gold. How can I help you today?" asked Griphook.

"Griphook, I'm in here today in need of your help and assistance. You see I need to get a whole new wardrobe and also need to get some books and other items for starting my training."

"Well than let's go and see all your vaults and belonging that you have, I know that in one of the vault there is a full stock of books and ancient tombs and scrolls. You can take some of them, and I would suggest that you take swords lesson as it may help you in future." said Griphook.

"I'd like to do that thank you Griphook. You have no idea how much of a burden is removed from my shoulders. I'll send someone to get some of the books and scrolls. " said Harry smiling slightly.

Griphook nodded.

After they had returned to Griphook's office, Harry was given a moleskin wallet which no one else could remove and if lost than it automatically returns to the owner of the wallet. And it is also connected to his vaults. He could take out about ten thousand Galleons as he wanted to get some new cloths, trunk, a custom wand and books.

"Mr. Harry s Potter to discuss his heritage and inheritances. Please take a seat and make yourself comfortable because I am afraid we will be in here for a long time." Griphook said amicably.

"Now, let's get down to business," as Griphook pulled a large blue file from the cabinet.

" Now, Mr. Potter, it has come to our attention you haven't read your parents and grandparents will nor claimed your inheritance since your late parents death," Griphook stated as he clasp his pointy and wrinkly fingers together into a fist and put it before him on the desk.

" What do you mean by _my _inheritance?" asked Harry. "I didn't know I have any inheritance." He child likely questioned the goblin, as if his question is a sophisticated one.

Griphook stared at him for a few minute and signed. "It seems that you need to take a heritage test, But I would suggest that you first read your parent's will."

Harry nodded. And started reading the will of his parents.

_I, James Godric Potter, in sound mind and body hereby pronounces my only son, Harry James Potter, as my sole heir and successor of the Potter, Perevell and Gryffindor line which includes all its assets. If anything ever happens to me and fate is cruel to us than, please place my son in the care of his mother, Lily Jessica Evans Potter._

_Harry is required to be emancipated at the age of thirteen._

_If fate is so cruel that both my wife and myself than, please place my child Harry James Potter in the hands of the following:_

_Sirius Orion Black (Godfather)_

_Edward and Mellissa Potter(Grandparents)_

_Alice and Frank Longbottom (Godmother to Harry James Potter)_

_Minerva Mcgonnal_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Remus John Lupin (Second Godfather)_

_Severus Sebastian Prince Snape(Good Friend)_

_Please under no circumstances should Harry be placed under the Dursley i.e. Petunia Dursley and Vernon Dursley. as they hate everything to do with magic and our world. _

_I, Lily Jessica Evans Potter, in sound mind and body hereby pronounces my only son, Harry James Potter, as my sole heir of the Evans, Merlin and Ravenclaw family and all the other dormant houses that relate to my bloodline. He will be the sole benefactor of all my assets and family heirlooms. If I ever befalls under the misfortunes of fate, please place my child in the custody of his father, James Godric Potter. If both of us are unfortunate in the hands of fate than our son Harry James Potter is Harry is to be emancipated at the age of eleven._

_under no circumstances should Harry be placed under the Dursley i.e. Petunia Dursley and Vernon Dursley. as they hate everything to do with magic and our world. _

_Harry also need to take the heritage test and magical block breaker ritual in Gringott._

_He should go to the following families: _

_Sirius Orion Black (Godfather)_

_Edward and Mellissa Potter(Grandparents)_

_Alice and Frank Longbottom (Godmother to Harry James Potter)_

_Remus John Lupin (Second Godfather)_

_Severus Sebastian Prince Snape(Good Friend)_

_Minerva Mcgonnal_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy(Second Cousins)_

_We Love you Harry, never forget that and you are not responsible for our death. We choose to do so. Harry do some pranks and enjoy your life. Harry don't listen to your Father in doing pranks, But I'll say that enjoy your life in full swing. And also do your best in your studies and make us proud. We Love You Son always remember that we'll always be with you in your heart and soul._

Harry had tears after reading the will and hearing his parents will and he knew that his parents loved him for him not for his fame or anything else. But Harry was filled with rage the moment. He registered that Dumbledore knew about him not being placed in the Dursley house. But still he had to suffer there wrath for the last thirteen years. He needs answers and Dumbledore better have them or he'll regret the day that you decides to use me. I am not the timid and shy boy who starve for affections for love after all these years of abuse and pain.

With that thought, Harry faced the goblin, and calmly but firmly stated, "Griphook, can you please give me the heritage test as my mother mentioned in the will. "

"Yes, Sir" said the goblin.

After a few minutes, Griphook came back with a vial and a silver basin.

"Now, Mr. Potter, please drop put 10 drops of your blood in these vial and warm the vial with the help of your hand than place the Potion in the Basin. After that place the parchment in the basin and let the potion be soaked and after ten minutes all the dormant families will be revealed.

After taking out the parchment from the basin and scrutinized it. His face transformed from shocked to hidden excitement and amusement.

Well, Mr. Potter, "it seems like you are one quite extraordinary wizard. And it's an Honor that I'm the one that is performing your heritage test and giving you these news. Mr. Potter Please take a look at these parchment and you'll be able see the dormant families you are related to

Harry James Potter is the heir of all the houses below:

* Blood Heir of Pendragon from Potter family

* Heir of Gryffindor from Potter family

* Heir of Perevell from Potter family

^ Heir of Merlin from Evans Family

^ Heir Ravenclaw from Evans Family

Magical Heir of Slytherin by conquest with Tom Marvolo Riddle

Harry couldn't believe that he is the heir and descendant of the founders Merlin and Pendragon.

" Emm, Griphook, who are the Perevell and how am I the heir and descendent of Ravenclaw and Merlin.

" Well. Mr. Potter it seems that your mother wasn't a muggleborn at all. the Evans family are descendant from the Ravenclaw and Merlin. It seem that Julia flora Ravenclaw was married to one of your ancestors named Cassius Pierre Evans and had a son named Andros Cassius Evans. He was married to Jennesa Luciana Emrys of the Emrys family, thus you see that you have the blood of Merlin Ravenclaw and of course the Evans family. All the ancient and noble family, But after a certain period of time they lost contact with the wizarding world while the first war and remained in the Muggle world to keep themselves safe. And none of the male heir could claim the heritage as they were squibs until your mother and now you after her death. So you see that you are not only belong to an ancient family but also a family from the founders and Merlin time," said Griphook

Harry fell off his chair in shock.

"Now back to business. If you accept the ring of these families, not only will you receive the title of lord. But also you'll be emancipated, And as you do so you'll also get six seats in Wizengamot. You'll be able to vote for passing any law," Griphook piped.

"Okay, Griphook. I presume you would also like to claim all the Potter, Evans, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, Perevell, Pendragon Lordship," while staring at Griphook.

"Your Lord Potter, Evans, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, Perevell, Pendragon ring resides within this box. Only the heir can open it." Griphook put the box on the table and pushed it towards Harry.

With tentative hands, Harry opened the box and gasped in awe at the sudden rush of magic. In the center of the box was a ring with a simple golden band and a ruby with the Black family crest imprinted in it. Harry picked up the ring and found it to be warm.

Lord Potter-Evans-Slytherin-Ravenclaw-Gryffindor-Perevell-Pendragon let me be the first goblin to greet you as the new Lord. Griphook leaned forward and shook hands with Harry. "I assume that you will desire a goblin to keep track of your properties and finances?"

Harry nodded and began rubbing his new rings between his fingers. "I would like you to take care of my personal affairs, Properties and financial deal. You are the only goblin that I know personally and I feel like I can trust you. I would also need a lawyer, the best lawyer you have in fact. And can you provide me with the estates that I've as I would like to shift in one of them." Very well," Griphook said, a little surprised.

Griphook nodded and brought out a file. "Here are the estate list that you have got in you inheritance.'

Potter Estates

Winter Castle in Scotland

Beach House in Malaysia

Potter castle in England

Elizabeth manor in Italy

Dragon Castle in France

Godric Hallows in Wales

Emrys Estate

Merlin castle in Scotland

lighting manor in England

Pendragon estates

Camelot palace

Evans Estate

Evans House Private Drive Number # 4

Evans Island in Australia

Flora Castle in Florida

Ravenclaw Estate

Ravenclaw Manor in Greece

Raven Castle in Egypt

1/4 Hogwarts castle in Scotland

Slytherin Estates

Serpentia Manor in London

Slytherin castle in England

1/4 Hogwarts castle in Scotland

Gryffindor estates

1/4 of Hogwarts castle

Godric Palace in Hogsmeade

Harry was shocked at the number of castles, manors and palace that he got in his inheritance. He decided to go to the potters castle after doing shopping and meeting with Dumbledore.

"Griphook how can I go to the potter castle. Do you know where it is and how to reach there?" asked Harry

Griphook nodded and said, " Mr. Potter your ring will act as a Portkey and you'll be able to go in any of your estate. To activate it you only have to only say the name of the house you want to go and declare yourself that's all you have to do to go to any of your home. But I suggest that you first order the house elf too clean the houses before you decide to move on."

Harry nodded and thanked Griphook before leaving the bank. As he left, he thought briefly on all that had just happened and shook the thought off; as he had other matters to attend. He only had about an hour left before he was supposed to go meet the Headmaster.

He walked toward Glad rags as he needed to get rid of his old cloths. Upon entering the store, Harry was delighted to note that he was the only customer. He smiled at sales girl and explained that he needed a whole new wardrobe. Once the measurements were taken, she began to show him materials like velvets, silks etc sorted out the color of his clothing. After selecting the wizarding cloths , he asked the sales girl to select a wardrobe full of Muggle clothing like T-Shirt, Jeans, Shoes and many other items. When he left, his purse was a great deal lighter and his pocket heavy with shopping bags. Harry dressed up in his new cloths and went for his next destination that is to fix his eyes permanently and get rid of the glasses. He came to halt in of the local eye Healer shop which displayed Ocular lens and glasses, the Healer examined his eyes thoroughly and then gave him a "Oculus Reparus Permanentes" potion. Harry worked the stopper free and then drank the contents down quickly, it tasted like wine and sour grapes as it slide down his throat. His eyes started to sting and tears ran down his eyes. He blinked to clear his eyes from tears as his eyes cleared. He couldn't believe how bad his eye sight was, as he had these glasses from when he was ten years old. They had never corrected his eyesight the way they should have. To see everything now with perfect visions was like gaining an entirely new sense. After thanking the Healer and giving him 4 galleons, He was about to the Leaky Cauldron he came across a parlor. He thought to do something with his hair and make it manageable. He got spikes at the top as it looked like he has sexy hair.

All the heads were turning as Harry was passing by in admiration and lust. As he reached near the Leaky Cauldron , he asked for a room and told tom to send lunch upstairs while, he was waiting for the Headmaster.

_**A/N: review please as I won't update before I get at least 20 reviews**_


	3. Author Note

_**Author Note:**_

_**Sorry if you are upset that I asked for reviews, But it encourages me to write more and I get to know my mistakes. I'm not keeping it the chapters as ransoms but I need time to think about the plots and with your reviews and ideas only I can get further to you expectations. I need the reviews as a child need the praise of their parents if he/she has done good or bad in their work that is all I ask my dear readers and followers if I made you all angry with asking for reviews than I apologize as that wasn't my intention. My next chapter in the Harry the Chosen Headmaster and Awakening bonds will be next week.**_

_**Bye for now readers and heartily Thank You for your precious reviews**_


	4. Chapter 4: Meeting With Dumbledore

**Author Note:**

**Thank You for your precious and encouraging reviews. It make me really happy**

**Chapter2: Meeting with Dumbledore**

It has been two days since he has left the Dursleys or can say the other way around, Harry got the letter from Dumbledore that today he would be arriving to meet him at 9 am in Leaky Cauldron,. So, here he was waiting for the headmaster to show up and give him the answers of the questions that he have for him. Since his meeting with Griphook in Gringott, He was really curious to know why the headmaster send him into the abusive home although he knew about his parents will and which strictly said that under no condition should harry be send to the Dursley.

HDHHDHHDHH##############HDHHDHHDHHDHH

Dumbledore was having a rough day, the summer holidays has started but as a man at power, he can never be on holiday. As the fool of Minister of Magic has insisted that these year the Triwizard Tournament would be held at Hogwarts. so that it would help up in building the better relationship with the other countries. But he was having a hard time believing it, as in the gut he has a feeling that something big was about to happen and it was related to the tournament and harry. But couldn't put a figure it out at present.

As albus was completing some of his paper works a familiar snowy white owl landed on his desk and gave him the letter. The letter was from Harry

Dear Headmaster,

I'm sorry to disturb you, But it is urgent you see my family has left for USA. As Uncle Vernon got a promotion in there and they told me to take all my belonging. So, I have nowhere to go at present I'm staying at Leaky Cauldron. Can we meet tomorrow when you are free. thank you.

Harry Potter

Albus was having a hard time understanding how a family could leave a member of their family behind and it just downright cruel to do such a thing to a minor no less. He wrote harry that he would meet Harry at 9 am next day.

Harry was having breakfast that Tom has brought him, that was when he heard a knock on the door. As he opened the door he saw the familiar face of Albus Dumbledore standing in the door.

Harry said, "Good Morning, Sir."

"Good Morning indeed my boy. How have you been since holiday started?' asked Albus.

"I'm fine. How are you Sir. I didn't disturb you did I;" Harry started babbling. "I didn't wanted to disturb you, I really didn't. But I got really couldn't understand what to do other than telling. As you are the only that I can trust at present and I don't know what I'm going to do. I'm scared."

Albus put a hand on the shoulder in the frantic looking boy and consoling him. Until he could calm down. So that they can get a solution to the present problem. As Harry was calming down a little Albus said, " Harry calm down. I know that it is too much for you to take. But at present you need to come with me as these place is not safe for you at all."

Harry nodded and asked, "where would we be going as you know that a student cannot live at Hogwarts?"

" For present we would be going at Hogwarts. Until further is decision is made. So pack up your belonging as we are leaving now itself." said Albus.

As harry took his belonging. Albus made a Portkey and told Harry to hold it. In a moment they appeared at Hogwarts at a familiar office of the Headmasters where at least once a year he had to come for one or another reason. Harry greeted Fawkes who cooed in return as he scratched his feathers.

"Harry, Fawkes really likes you very much, I can see that and you are spoiling him by giving snacks every now and then," said Albus.

Harry nodded in embracement.

Albus signed and sat in the chair and said, " Harry have a seat we need to discuss your living and your further details that is required to be done. And I think that from these Summer onwards we will start your training. As I have a gut feeling that you would need in near future. But I don't know when and in which situation. As after seeing that every year you face a new challenge and come through. but I'm worried now what will happen if the situation like third and second year repeats again. So, I along with a group of people will train you in different sectors over these summer. You can have a week holiday with the Weasley's while the World Cup of Quiditch but nothing else. And you'll be staying in the guest quarters besides my quarter as I don't want you be out of my side my child. Do you have any question for me?"

Harry nodded.

"Sir, What do you mean by my training? And who would train me and why as you know that I'm nothing special like Hermione? Won't it be good if you give her the special training and all?" asked Harry not really understanding anything that was going on and also was getting puzzled as why the Headmaster would be worried if he was the one to send him in the Dursley house? Didn't he knew about his treatment from their hands? All these question were overwhelming him.

"Harry I know that Ms. Granger is a talented women. But she is only book smart. she don't have the knowledge or prospective of the world that you have, and also it wasn't your friends that has to face the real danger but you. They helped that not the point but it was your presence of mind in the situation that kept them alive. And I know that you won't bent for anything and are always ready to make changes if required and would stand for those who you think is worthy for your help," said Albus. " So, I hope that you have got answers for your questions. But I need to apologize to you about something Harry."

"What would that be Sir that you need to apologize to me?" asked Harry.

"Harry it was me that placed you at the Dursley house. But at that time I thought that it would be the best thing that I was doing for you to keep you safe. But I was wrong. You see Harry I have warded the house myself to keep you safe there from any wizard or witch that mean any harm to you. But I forgot a minute detail that a Human can do the most harm either he/she is Muggle or wizard. And I was to much of optimistic that your Aunt will take care of you and love you as your mother would have done if anything have happened to the Dursley family and there only son was left behind. So. you see my perspective I only wanted to help and give you a Happy childhood but ended up giving you nothing to remember other than bitterness of your childhood." Albus said as tears were running down his cheeks." So, my child please accept my apology. And if you can any day forgive me for taking away your childhood than please for that I would be forever in your debt."

Harry was dumbstruck for what he has been revealed by his headmaster. he couldn't believe himself for sure.

"Harry why don't you settle down in the room that is right door to the left and I will sent Zippy with your meals. Take some rest today as you won't be able to do so for next day onwards." said Albus

As Harry went through the door Dumbledore asked Zippy to bring some cocoa and some dinner for Harry in his room before starting the paper work again. Not knowing that one decision on his part would change many life and also unaware of the Hurricane that is about to hit their lives.

_**Author Notes: Please Review **_

**And Happy Dusshera and Diwali readers and have fun in your holidays as I'm also doing so.**


	5. Chapter 5: Training Part I

_**A/N: Thank You for your support and reviews and try to come to the expectations of the readers. And sorry for late update as I went for world tour with my family in holidays. And only yesterday I have returned and updated ASAP. **_

**Chapter 4: Training Part I**

As Sunday morning dawned in Hogwarts ground, down in the Headmasters office five people were waiting for Harry and discussing the previous day's events. While upstairs in a guest bedroom of headmaster Harry was getting ready for the day. After getting ready he went to the headmasters office.

Albus smiled at Harry. "How are you both feeling now?"

"Fine"

"You always say that!" said Prof. McGonagall looking at Harry with a look of concern.

Harry smiled at his Professor for it filed like someone cared for him as a family. As he looked around he saw the other occupant in the Headmasters Office. there in the far corner was sitting his potion professor Snape and then there was the legendary couple who created the Philosopher Stone Master Nicholas Flamel and his wife, Perenella Flamel, sitting and drinking tea. Harry was lost in his thought when Dumbledore called his attention.

"Harry do you remember yesterday we talked about giving you extra training from now onwards." asked Albus.

When Harry nodded. Albus continued to explain to harry about his training.

Albus started " Harry from now onwards Minerva will be teaching you advanced Transfigurations, Severus will be teaching you dark arts, Swords and potions, Master Nicholas Flamel and his wife, Perenella Flamel, will teach you elemental magic and other rare branches of magic. I'll be teaching you dueling along with Severus Moody and Nicholas and also you will be studying ancient language scripts, runes and wards. You Harry will be trained from now on with the Masters of different magic branches as we all thing it is write time to train you as Voldemort is targeting you and he won't stop until one of you dies. And I don't want it to be you as you are a grandson to me that I didn't have and I used to babysit you when you were young, and if you don't mind I would talk to you about your living arrangements in private after lunch. I hope you would like the solution that I have thought or else the situation would be a little difficult for both of us. Okay."

Harry nodded.

Harry was a bit overwhelmed with all the information that were given to him and also about the amount of interest the headmaster was taking towards training him. He thought about his earlier feelings about the Headmaster and saw that he was wrong. And he was grateful for that as he wouldn't have been able to live with the thought of betrayal from the Headmaster, As he saw him as a grandfather figure who can shows him the right path and with whom he can easily talk too.

Harry discussed his schedule with all his trainers and set it up as his training would be started from today onwards.

Monday- Morning (Severus)

Afternoon ( Minerva)

Evening (Albus Dumbledore)

Tuesday- Morning (Severus)

Afternoon (Nicolas)

Evening (Severus)

Wednesday- Morning (Severus )

Afternoon (Perenella)

Evening ( Moody)

Thursday- Morning (Severus)

Afternoon (Albus)

Evening (Minerva)

Friday- Morning (Severus)

Afternoon (Nicolas)

Evening (Perenella)

Saturday- Morning (Wizarding Custom Tradition training by Perenella and Nicolas)

Afternoon (Muggle world Science Studies from Selected professors)

Sunday- Morning(Dueling & sword fighting)

Evening( Research Work)

_**A/N: My next Update is a gift for the reader for Christmas and New Year 2013. Happy Christmas to all of you and enjoy you holidays. And please review. And I'm not keeping updates for reviews but I actually need time to thing.**_

_**Give me ideas for future updates what you would like to read. Thank You **_** ; ) **


	6. Chapter 6: Training Part II

_**A/N: Thank You for your support and reviews and try to come to the expectations of the readers. And sorry for late update as I got a new job and had to work hard and couldn't get much time.**_

_**Chapter 5: Training Part II**_

As Dumbledore explaining, Harry just stood there, gob smacked. He was going to get trained. And was really happy that he could still rely on Albus for his need and can look towards him, to show the right path when he is confused.

"Okay, Harry now I suggest you spend some time with your Godfather and friends. As you won't get to spend much time with him. As from tomorrow onwards your training will be starting, and I want you to give your 100% in it. I'm sure your godfather & friends are waiting for you in the great hall for you to arrive and meet with them." said Albus.

"Yes professor." Harry ran out to meet his godfather and friend.

Watching him leave, Severus asked, Are you sure Headmaster that Harry is ready for these type of responsibility?"

"I'm sure. He should learn a bit more before he knows what responsibilities will be held by him. And I'm sure, he will do great. But in the mean time, he requires training and our help. While he will go through his trails of being the future of Hogwarts, As you and I both can feel the time is coming near and the time is too much dark. So we can't waste any more time than we already have by trying to save him from the future pain. But it seems that he is destined for responsibilities only. And I know that you would like to start with the dark arts and defense, but I want you first to built him into that physical and knowledge sector which is the utmost required for him."

"I understand professor."

"Good. Now, if you will excuse me, I have some other business to attend to." With that, Dumbledore left the great hall, while others went their separate ways.

And so Harry's training began. Harry saw, according to his schedule, he had Transfiguration with McGonagall, Charms with Albus and DADA and Physical with Severus and also other training. Harry was amazed that all his lessons seemed to be coming almost naturally to him now, even the more advanced curses and counter-curses from Snape.

it has been one month since he has started his training and among all the subject Harry liked his training period was with Albus and the Flamel. Not only were they good teacher, but also they would teach the subject in such a way that he could understand it in the first go. They have started teaching him Elemental magic and some ancient scripts. Along with duel and some other specific rare branch of magic. Transfiguration was too much theory and much harder to understand for Harry's liking. He had had to remember different spells, and was learning the theory about becoming an animagus and to transform different object and also to transform own shelve in difficult situations.

It was one week before Harry's birthday when Albus called Harry to his Office where he went with Remus and Sirius. As he sat in front of Dumbledore's desk.

"How's your training going, Harry ? Are you able to understand all the concepts or do you find it difficult"

"Very well thanks, professor, for your concern. But I'm fine. Not really sir. Is there a special reason for the special training that I'm going through?"

"There is actually and now is the time to tell you." Dumbledore paused and gathered his thoughts.

"Harry, How much do you know about Hogwarts? And do you feel any connection with her when you are here in Hogwarts?"

"Yes sir. I know very little about Hogwarts. But I feel very much connected with her, as if she can feel my emotions and can understand me. I also sometimes felt as if she is comforting me when I'm not well. As if a mother does to her child. I feel as if Hogwarts is my second mother within whose ground I'm safe and nothing could harm me here. but why are you asking these now, sir?"

Albus was shocked was the least you could tell with his reaction to his answer .

"Good. As it make these a little bit easier to tell you. Harry, Hogwarts has chosen you as my successor for the School. It has chosen you the next Headmaster after me. And by next year you have to complete your training, as I would like an early retirement."

"Emm….. umm , no, sir. Please tell me that these is some joke. Please I can't be that, I'm only thirteen and about to be fourteen. Sir, you and the other Professor are more experienced than me. I'm just a kid, who is just a average student and want only to be known as Just Harry.

By the time Harry finished his ranting about what Albus has said, he started pacing in the headmasters office.

Albus wasn't the only one who was amazed at what he was hearing. Severus was also gaping, But composed himself just before harry saw him.

"You, Harry, are the descendant of Pendragon, Gryffindor, Perevell from your father's side and Merlin, Ravenclaw from your mothers along with Slytherin heir by magic of conquest. So Hogwarts choose you as you are the heir of the three of the four founders and also the only Blood heir of Merlin and Pendragon. So you see Harry we can't do anything about the situation. Other than accepting it."

"Did you just say that as I'm there heir I have to be the Headmaster of the School?"

"Yes I did Harry."

"How long have you known these?"

"I have known from last year after you were almost kissed by the Dementors. Hogwarts was very upset with the event and summoned the spirit of Founders and with them they ordered me to train you completely by the end of these year. So, that you can take your responsibilities more seriously and can work them out."

"So why are you telling me these now ?"

"Because you will soon be experiencing an extra-ordinary change. As Hogwarts will train you herself for these one week, before it starts to give you direction of what to do in future. Harry from tomorrow until your birthday you will be on sleep in the founders heir chamber."

"Okay sir, Will that be all ?"

"Yes Harry, that is all."

"Harry, Sirius, and Remus stood and left, leaving Severus and Dumbledore alone in the room.

"It will be hard for him professor."

"Yes, that may be true. But he will do well when time comes and present itself." Dumbledore answered with a twinkle in his eye.

Severus breathed a great sigh. "True, but he's only 13 year old boy, Albus."

"And he has seen more than many full-frown wizards, Charlie. He might just have seen more pain in his 13 years than you will see in your whole life."

"That makes it all the more sad, Albus. Such a great burden he has to bare at such a young age."

"Yes, it is. Now, if you will excuse me, I have to go to a meeting at the Ministry for the Triwizard Tournament."

_**A/N:Please read and review**_

_**Tell me what do thing and the pairing you would like to see.**_

_**See you soon readers, until then **____**.**_


End file.
